


I see the passion in your eyes//Sometimes it's all a big surprise...

by flickawhip



Series: Save The Best For Last ~ ExtremeWolf [2]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Francine doesn't expect anyone to care like her friend does.





	I see the passion in your eyes//Sometimes it's all a big surprise...

The matches that had happened since had placed both Beulah and Francine in the same arenas night after night. Francine had stayed silent, walking with her team, not engaging, until Beulah had stepped into the ring, forcing Francine to take her shot, take her place in the ring. Little had anyone known who was hovering just off-stage. 

Beulah had been the first to call out her enforcer, Francine not quite aware what was happening until her friend was at her side, staring down the other women, A low, soft, growl rising as the girl stepped forward, with the two enforcers going at it in the ring both Beulah and Francine had left, Beulah rounding the ring to confront Francine, letting out a scream when Francine’s enforcer pulled her back, sharply enough that her back hit the ring-post, the snarl turning into sharp words even as the other woman kicked Beulah’s enforcer to her knees.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

The crowd had cheered, Francine staring at the other woman on the mat, then her friend. 

“She... she’s out cold.”

Her friend had smirked, ringing Beulah’s back off the post again before releasing her to drop to her knees, moving back to pin Beulah’s guard, taking the win and slipping out of the ring to loop an arm around Francine’s shoulders.

“Let that be a lessen to you, mewler...”

She had stomped hard onto Beulah’s back, knocking her to the mat again. 

“You fucked with the wrong women tonight...”

She had lead Francine away then, pausing only when they were on the ramp, then smirking before leaning to kiss the other woman, listening as the crowd went wild. 

“She’s mine now.”


End file.
